Alphonse's Strange New Job
by ggiuyguygou
Summary: While traveling east Alphonse comes across a strangely invisible bar. Alphonse gets a job at Hogwarts when Harry Potter comes to school, along with a very important stone. First year fic Rated T to be safe. Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this story because I noticed Al didn't get to be the main character a lot. I update sporadically so don't expect a schedule. This will be a short prequel to my next fic which will take place in fifth year. This is my first fic and I have no beta so bear with me.

Alphonse Elric was having a great time touring the world east of Amestris, but he wished Mr. Jerso and Mr. Zampano would stop following him around. They were great company and all but they didn't have to hover like that. Slipping out from between them he entered a pub called the Leaky Cauldron and ordered some food.

After a while he noticed that the only other customer in the pub, an old man with a long beard, looked very uncomfortable. Being who he was he got up and asked him what was the matter. "Hello," said Al, "you don't look very happy is something troubling you. My name is Alphonse Elric."

Albus looked surprised that he bothered to ask and replied "Yes in fact there is something wrong. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Al looked surprised at the mention of magic but didn't interrupt. "The Ministry of Magic would like to try adding a more scientific based class to the curriculum, but I can't find any thing. I thought about an alchemy class but the only alchemist I know refused.

"Well Mister Dumbledore it just so happens that I am a very proficient alchemist and would be happy to teach." said Al "but magic cannot be real. It defies the Laws" Albus looked at the boy curiously.

"Of course magic is real" said Albus "watch" and with a wave of his wand he transformed his cup into a gerbil.

Al stared, 'That was a nonliving into a living transformation' he thought 'that's not even possible with a Stone." He was amazed this magic stuff was extraordinary. "Well since you have given me a demonstration I shall give you one" he said and pulled a piece of chalk from his pocket, 'no reason to show all my cards yet" he mused and drew a simple circle on the table and touched it. With a flash of blue light a small horse grew out of the table. "There you go" said Alphonse "a perfect alchemical transmutation. Now I've noticed my companions are not with me so I must go find them."

"Are you traveling with muggles, perhaps?" Asked Albus. At Al's confused look he said "Nonmagic people I mean, they cannot see this place. If you show them it will be fine." Al thanked him and left. Albus thought about the strange young man with golden eyes and wondered if he was a werewolf. Deciding it was none of his business he stood up, paid for both his meals and told Tom to let him and his friends into the alley when they came back.

AN so first chappie done please review flames will be used to destroy horcruxes.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Quick update I know but people were reading and I just couldn't help myself (dies of extreme happiness) so here is chapter two Al visits the Alley.

Al left the pub to find Jerso and Zampano waiting outside looking confused. "Hey kid," said Jerso "you disappeared we thought you were kidnapped or something"

"No I didn't disappear" said Al "it's just an invisible pub. Follow me and I'll show you." He led them into the pub and grinned at their shocked faces.

"Wow you weren't lying there is an invisible pub here" said Zampano. Al walked up to the bar and had pulled out his wallet to pay for his meal when the bartender shook his head.

"My name's Tom and you don't have to worry Albus paid for your meal. He also gave me instructions to let you into the alley" said Tom with a toothless smile. He looked at the money Al tried to pay with. "Muggle eh, well I would suggest going to Gringotts, that the wizard bank, first to exchange your money." He laughed "guess I should show you how to get there first before recommending places." Tom slid out from behind the bar and led them to the back of the pub. It was cramped with four people but he managed to take out his wand and open the entrance to Diagon Alley. "There you go Mr. Elric Diagon Alley the first place to go for all your wizarding needs." He looked at Al who was busy looking at the wall and wondering where all the extra bricks went. "Well good luck at your new job Professor." And he went back inside.

"Thanks" said Al absently still looking at the wall.

"Professor?"

"Wizarding?" exclaimed Jerso and Zampano at the same time.

"Yeah apparently magic is real and somehow I ended up teaching alchemy to a bunch of wizards." Al grinned and started walking into the alley. "Oh well, I came east to learn and now I am. Ed is never going to believe this when I get back!" He laughed.

"Huh we leave you alone for one second and you discover a secret society and get a job in said secret society. This is weirder than that Xingese prince and his "friend"." (AN: greed is still alive here)

"Greed isn't weird" Al huffed in defense of his friend. Then he thought about it "You're right he is a little weird, I guess it comes with being an immortal sin." They made their way to the large white building that took up a lot of the space in the alley. They walked up the steps and Al paused at the sight of the goblins guarding the doors "Are they chimeras?" He asked his companions in Amestrian as to not offend them if they weren't chimera.

"Well our animal instincts are telling us they aren't human, however I don't think they're chimera like us." said Jerso in the same language. Al noticed the poem on the doors of the bank.

"Enter stranger but take heed

Of wait awaits the sin of greed

For those who take but do not earn

Must pay most dearly in their turn

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there" (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone)

Al thought it sounded like Equivalent Exchange, like a retribution for not giving something up first. However all thoughts of equivalent exchange fled his mind as he took in the interior of the bank. It was enormous, probably bigger than the Amestrian National Bank, and all along the sides were more of the strange chimera-like creatures helping customers, he even saw one weighing a pile of rubies and other precious gems. After waiting in line for a while it was Al's turn. "Hello, we," he said gesturing at him and his friends, "would like to exchange muggle money into wizarding money, if you please," taking out his money and placing it on the counter.

"Very well" said the teller, he took the money and disappeared behind the counter. A little while later he came back with a sack of coins. "The bronze ones are Knuts, the silver ones are Sickles, and the gold ones are Galleons. There are seventeen Sickles to one Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts in a Sickle."

"Thank you sir." said Al politely and left, motioning for Jerso and Zampano to follow him. "Well, now that we have the currency, why don't we explore what the wizarding world has to offer?" He said, truth be told he was rather excited that magic existed. He and his brother had always been scientific people, but he had loved the stories of wizards that his mother had read to them before bed. Diagon Alley was quite different from what they were used to, but the three Amestrians took it in stride, they were used to unusual things. Just not having a store that sold beetle eyes, dragon dung, and armadillo bile by the ounce. All these things were great but the first store Al stopped at was…a bookstore.

"Now I can find out what they know about alchemy and how this magic works" he said optimistically. However five minutes in the book store proved fruitless. "These people know NOTHING about alchemy, absolutely nothing!" He yelled drawing some looks from other people. "There is not one transmutation circle in any of the books and no mention of Equivalent Exchange, none at all. Listen to this" he told his companions " 'the reason for alchemy is to find the legendary Philosopher's Stone which is said to turn lead into gold and create immortality for the user.' Well the immortality part is true if used correctly but any alchemist worth his salt can turn things into gold it would just collapse the economy. Wizards are so ignorant. Let's go I saw a candy shop two stores down we can go there." Alphonse had made it his personal rule to eat any new foods that came his way after getting his body for him, the candy store would lead to an unpleasant surprise.

Zampano's POV

"WHAT!" Zampano jumped when he heard Al yell "That Bastard had enough time to become famous in a secret society of wizards, but not to save the world before he met Mom!" Zampano turned and saw Al red faced holding one of those trading cards from the candy frogs. It had a moving smiling picture of Van Hohenheim on it.

Alphonse' POV

He had forgiven his dad more than Ed had definitely, but really, Hohenheim had had enough time to be a wizard but all of a sudden had to go galavanting across the country when he had a family of all things. All of a sudden he didn't feel like candy, "Let's go see if Tom has rooms to rent before the school year" he said leaving the shop dejectedly.

AN: Here is chapter two hoped you enjoyed it. Please review constructive criticism is welcome but please no bashing. don't like don't read


	3. AN

**AN: this story is on hold until further notice. I'm really sorry but I'm super busy**


End file.
